


Дыши ровнее

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда они экспериментируют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дыши ровнее

Школьная форма лежала перед ним аккуратной стопкой.

— Я подписался на это только из-за тебя, учти, — Нишиноя двумя пальцами подцепил чулки, поднёс к лицу, пристально рассматривая. — Может, их проще приклеить, чем надеть.

— Не говори ерунды, Юу.

Асахи старался дышать ровнее, но выходило так себе. Нахмурившись, Нишиноя уселся прямо на пол и натянул чулки — быстро, небрежно, так, что один из них сползал ниже колена. Больше на нём не было ничего.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он. — Хоть застегнёшь на мне эту идиотскую юбку.

— Это легко.

— Ты проверял?

На первом этаже негромко переговаривались родители Асахи. Хлопнула дверь; Нишиноя, и без того явно напряжённый, вздрогнул.

— Всё хорошо, — успокоил его Асахи. — Отец собирался в магазин. Если ты не хочешь, мы можем просто что-нибудь посмотреть.

— Ещё чего. Нет уж, я только-только влез в это не для того, чтобы разворачиваться на полпути.

Нишиноя фыркнул и поднялся. В одних только чулках он выглядел непривычно, и Асахи, смутившись, сделал вид, что отвлёкся на шорох за окном. Снаружи смеркалось.

В полумраке кожа Нишинои белела, будто подсвеченная изнутри.

— Застегни, — попросил он. — Пожалуйста.

Асахи послушно застегнул молнию. Нишиноя отступил назад — худой, бледный, только на скулах алели пятна. Юбка болталась у него на бёдрах, и это совсем не казалось нелепым — напротив, Асахи сказал бы, что ему идёт.

Почему-то эта мысль возбуждала, и Асахи, не вставая, притянул его поближе, осторожно коснулся губами колена, не прикрытого белой тканью.

— Нет уж, подожди, — вывернулся из рук Нишиноя, — и эту хрень тоже.

Форменная рубашка ему не нравилась. Он медленно застёгивал пуговицу за пуговицей, смешно морщился, поправляя воротник.

— Что-то не так?

— Не думал, что это настолько неудобно.

— Другой фасон, — пояснил Асахи и лёг на спину, позволяя Нишиное усесться сверху. — Сними, раз неудобно.

Звякнула пряжка ремня.

— Уверен?

— Ещё бы, — кивнул Нишиноя, нервно облизнулся, отчего у Асахи перехватило дыхание. — У тебя сейчас брюки треснут.

Избавиться от чёртовых брюк удалось не сразу: Нишиноя отчаянно ёрзал, пытался не глядя расстегнуть ширинку, и Асахи понял, что ещё немного — и легче будет просто уложить его на живот и вставить. Медленно, до упора, так, чтобы он сорвал голос.

— Это слишком. Давай уже, Юу.

Когда Нишиноя всё-таки стянул с него брюки вместе с трусами, Асахи сжал зубы, стараясь не стонать. Каждый звук казался чересчур громким. Наверное, стоило включить телевизор или хотя бы музыку, но думать об этом было поздно.

Лёжа на полу в одной футболке, Асахи чувствовал себя неловко — правда, явно не так, как Нишиноя в девчачьей форме. Сперва в поле зрения попала его взъерошенная макушка, потом горячий рот накрыл член, вбирая глубже, и Асахи задохнулся. Хотелось надавить на затылок — так, чтобы Нишиноя принял всё, — но они оба слишком хорошо знали, что не получится.

— Ты невозможный, — с усилием выдавил Асахи.

— Ещё не всё. Дыши ровнее, — Нишиноя коротко рассмеялся, — ты же ас.

Он стоял на коленях, и юбка заметно топорщилась. Асахи разглядел на ткани небольшое мокрое пятно. Его бросило в жар. Сам он едва ли решился бы надеть нечто подобное, но Нишиноя — особый случай, и это до сих пор иногда выбивало из колеи.

Язык легко пощекотал головку члена, и Асахи выгнуло.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он. — Что ты творишь?

— Лежи спокойно, — Нишиноя снова придвинулся ближе, приподнялся, направляя его в себя. Задранная юбка позволяла рассмотреть, как невыносимо медленно член погружается внутрь.

— Не больно? — Асахи нахмурился и замер, стараясь не дёргаться. Хотелось заполнить его одним движением, но в прошлый раз это выкрутило Нишиное громкость на полную. Снизу снова доносились голоса обоих родителей: отец вернулся, а значит, скоро их могли позвать за стол. — Ты слишком торопишься.

— Будешь занудствовать — и я тебя сожру.

— Это серьёзная угроза.

— Не волнуйся, я разобрался с этим заранее.

Нишиноя накрыл ему ладонью рот, одновременно насаживаясь до упора, и Асахи перемкнуло. Внутри было горячо, тесно и чертовски скользко. От одного вида тонкой белой ткани, плотно обтягивающей ноги, и блестящего от смазки члена можно было кончить, но Асахи держался.

Сбивалось дыхание.

— Сделай уже хоть что-нибудь, — зашипел Нишиноя. Асахи послушно обхватил ладонью его возбуждённый член, провёл по всей длине раз, другой — и на живот брызнуло.

Знакомый до боли запах щекотал ноздри. Обмякший Нишиноя прижался крепче, судорожно вздохнул, утыкаясь куда-то под ключицу, пробормотал нечто, отдалённо похожее на: «Можно было и раньше». Асахи снова толкнулся в него, скользнул пальцами по затылку, убрал с шеи намокшие пряди.

— Можно?..

— Нужно, — Нишиноя приподнялся и взглянул на него в упор. Глаза лихорадочно блестели. Асахи сильнее сжал бедро под задранной юбкой, дёрнулся в последний раз и кончил, едва слышно охнув.

С первого этажа доносились ароматы приправ, которые так любила мать. Нишиноя покосился на дверь, коротко рассмеялся — наверняка тоже подумал, что их до сих пор не позвали только чудом. Отдышаться не получалось, и Асахи дрожащей рукой оттянул ворот футболки.

— Пойдём, — Нишиноя, покачиваясь, поднялся. По бёдрам текло, и он утёрся первым, что попалось под руку — поспешно стащенной рубашкой. — Есть хочу ужасно. Ты там жив?

Он улыбнулся, и Асахи с трудом подавил желание сгрести его в охапку и никуда не уходить.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Всё хорошо.


End file.
